


Polyamour

by kruder



Series: TianShan Series [3]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Day At The Beach, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruder/pseuds/kruder
Summary: A trip to the beach provides more than one pleasant surprise for the friends. One-Shot.Follow-up story from LUCID and CATCH MY FALL, but can be read as a single fic. Enjoy :)





	Polyamour

Mo Guan Shan was fuming. A deep frown was on his face and his eyes were shooting daggers at the admittedly very cute clerk, her cheeks adorably blushed and big eyes shiny, flashing her long eyelashes at He Tian. She giggled at something he’d said but they were standing too far away for Mo Guan Shan to hear what it was. He Tian leant nonchalantly at the counter, leaning in just a little bit too close, looking into her eyes just a little bit too deep, the smile on his face charming but with a dangerous and very attractive note. Mo Guan Shan knew how low his voice must sound right now, deep and husky and so damn sexy. The poor thing didn’t stand a chance.

Sometimes he wished his boyfriend would have been an ugly nerd that didn’t turn the heads of a whole room like He Tian did. Since he didn’t give a shit about most people, Mo Guan Shan hadn’t been aware of his possessive streak before he met He Tian. Like he hadn’t been aware that he could madly fall in love with another man, or that he seemed to be addicted to getting it in the ass, or that he could turn someone like He Tian into a moaning mess, begging for more. Or that he apparently had a thing for semi-public sex. You could say what you want about He Tian, it sure never got boring.

But now something had gone wrong with their booking and their rooms were given to other guests. So even in the low season things could get mixed up, hence the shameless flirt attack on the defenseless clerk. Mo Guan Shan could understand her very well. Even if they were together for almost a year now, He Tian could make his face hot and his cock twitch by a single smile. Damn attractive bastard.

“Chill, dude, he’s not gonna marry her”, a bored voice next to him mumbled and Mo Guan Shan turned to look in Zheng Xi’s stoic face, embarrassed that his rush of jealousy had been witnessed. He muttered something incomprehensible and looked away, his eyes searching for Jian Yi. He found him in the back of the spacious hotel lobby, reading some information about activities offered by the hotel while crunching some snacks, carelessly littering crumbs everywhere he went. Mo Guan Shan heard Zheng Xi sighing annoyed and grinned inwardly because he acted so much like his mom.

It had been He Tian’s idea to go to a weekend trip together. After the dramatic break-up and their reunion some months ago, they started to hang out again with the other boys and over time they became close buddies, or even friends. Jian Yi had almost wet his pants when He Tian suggested they should spend a weekend on the beach and was excited now like a squirrel on E, giving Zheng Xi an obvious headache and himself some swift kicks in the butt when he got too annoying. Mo Guan Shan never quite understood the relationship between the two- it was fairly obvious that Zheng Xi was the big love of Jian Yi’s life, and even if he didn’t seem to reciprocate his feelings, Zheng Xi was definitely over-protective and very caring towards Jian Yi. And he remained so close to him, even if he knew his best friend was head over heels in love with him. Mo Guan Shan remembered very well his own confusing feelings towards He Tian in the beginning and he was aware that there were tons of nuances between a platonic and a romantic relationship. Whoever defined this as an dichotomic concept obviously had no idea how human emotions worked.

Mo Guan Shan closed his eyes and raised his face to the streaks of sunlight that were shining through the big windows. The lobby was small, but the huge windows made it look more spacious. Palms and other plants were standing everywhere and even hanging from the ceiling, giving it a jungle-like atmosphere. The sun warmed his face and he could hear the faint sound of the ocean. The hotel had a terrace with a direct beach access, decorated with comfy couches and small tables made of driftwood. It had been a long time since Mo Guan Shan had been on vacation since his mom couldn’t afford it and even he would never admit it, he felt almost as excited as Jian Yi. A small smile crept on his face and he felt himself relax.

“Guys, I have good news!”

He Tian stepped over from the counter, where the clerk sent him a last longing glance, sweaty and blushing and looking about to faint. Jian Yi came over and Mo Guan Shan opened his eyes and looked in He Tian’s face, grinning triumphantly.

“I just made us the best fucking deal!” Everybody was listening curiously. “We are going to get the ocean apartment! With an own pool on the terrace!”

He laughed happy and Jian Yi cheered loudly and watched him in awe.

“What?! You’re incredible! How did you manage this? You’re just the best!”

Zheng Xi rolled his eyes at Jian Yi's praise but thanked He Tian politely.

Mo Guan Shan smiled and buffed his arm. “Wow, that’s great!”

He Tian grinned proudly. “Nobody can resist my charm.”

He turned around and winked at the clerk, making her face almost explode.

“So let’s go check it out!”

He snatched his bag and went to the elevator, followed by the others.

 

 

The apartment was on the highest floor, overlooking the ocean. They entered a bright living room with an adjoined terrace, equipped with sun loungers and a turquoise pool. On each side of the living room were the two bedrooms with a double bed, a small kitchen counter and a bathroom with tub and a shower completed the apartment. Like the lobby it was decorated with a lot of plants and tastefully styled in white and sandy colors.

Jian Yi was obviously excited as hell, commenting every spot in the apartment and was even happier when he saw there was only a double bed.

“Hey, Zheng Xi! We’re sharing a bed together tonight! Isn’t this great?”

Zheng Xi winced and looked a bit desperate, but Jian Yi wasn’t interested in his opinion anyway, already marveling at the pool and the splendid view from the terrace.

Mo Guan Shan put his bags in the other room and looked around, happy with their beautiful apartment. He felt He Tian’s arm come around his waist from behind and sighed when he pulled him close.

“You were fucking jealous before, weren’t you?” He Tian murmured in his ear, kissing him lightly on the neck.

“What? No, you jerk, don’t overestimate yourself”, Mo Guan Shan tried to save his dignity but He Tian just chuckled.

“My sweet Momo, I can read you like a book. You looked like you would go berserk any moment and rip the guts out of that poor girl.”

His strong hands stroked Mo Guan Shan’s belly, making him squirm.

“Hmmm, I don’t know what you’re talking about”, Mo Guan Shan mumbled but he was too distracted by the long fingers sliding under his shirt to defense himself properly.

He already felt himself getting hard and put his hands around He Tian’s neck, grinding lightly at the hard bulge pressing in his back. He Tian groaned lowly and whispered in Mo Guan Shan’s ear.

“You know, all the time I talked to her I imagined how you would blow me in the pool later.”

Mo Guan Shan gasped and pulled his face down in a kiss, letting his tongue meet He Tian’s and his hand roam in the black silky hair. God, he was so fucking horny he could get it off with He Tian right here and there, his cock was throbbing in his pants. And He Tian’s erection pressing on his ass cheeks wasn’t helping at all.

“Oi, what the fuck dudes!”

Jian Yi’s loud voice ripped them out of their foreplay and they looked in Jian Yi’s irritated face, watching them from the terrace.

“Don’t make out in the broad daylight with your friends around!”

Mo Guan Shan groaned in shame and buried his red face in his hands. He definitely had to work on his self-control, it was no good he completely forgot about the world when He Tian was touching him like that.

But He Tian just grinned smugly. “What, wanna join?”

Jian Yi grimaced. “Fuck off, why would you say something gross like that?”

Zheng Xi came over.

“What’s going on?”

He Tian laughed, and Mo Guan Shan nestled embarrassed on his trousers.

“Nothing. Momo just wanted to change in his trunks so we can go to the beach.”

Zheng Xi looked at the scene confused for a moment, before shrugging it off and turning away.

“Okay. I’m getting my trunks.”

Jian Yi pricked up his ears and darted inside. “I’m going to change too! Xi, wait for me!”

Zheng Xi winced helplessly and quickened his step in a futile attempt to escape the Jian Yi’s attention.

After they were alone again, Mo Guan Shan gave He Tian an angry glare.

“Fuck, you mustn’t do this!”

“Do what?” He Tian asked amused.

“Touch me like that, asshole!”

“And why should I not? You’re my boyfriend after all.”

“Because….” Mo Guan Shan sighed defeated. “Because you know I can’t control myself. It’s so fucking embarrassing.”

He shook his head. He Tian stepped over and pulled him close. Mo Guan Shan could hear the smile in his voice.

“I’m terribly sorry but you’re just too tempting.” He planted a little kiss on his nose. “But okay, if you insist I’ll keep my hands off you in public.”

Mo Guan Shan looked in his gray, storm cloud colored eyes and sighed.

“Yes please. I don’t wanna end up being charged for indecent behavior in public.”

He smiled at He Tian and gave him a last kiss before rummaging his bag for his trunks.

 

 

When they arrived on the beach the sun was already high in the summer sky, heating up the beach. The sand was white and silky under their bare soles when they went to a small hut that was not much more than a roof on wooden stilts. But it was a good protection from the sun and even had a hammock. Jian Yi had organized some snorkel equipment from the hotel and they spent some time snorkeling in the shallow, warm water near the beach. Corals in bright colors were covering the ground, hiding all kinds of fishes, crabs and beautiful shells. The sun reflected in symmetric patterns on the sand and Mo Guan Shan felt like he was swimming through an aquarium. He was amazed by the underwater scenery and felt like he could watch the colorful fish darting through the water forever.

The day flew by and they were enjoying themselves, playing some beach volleyball, chilling, eating, drinking beer and dozing off in the shadow of their hut. He Tian kept his promise not to touch Mo Guan Shan more than necessary (which was pretty hard since he looked fucking hot in his short trunks and his white shirt that he wore to protect him from the sun, plastered on his lean torso when he got out of the water). Jian Yi seemed to calm down a bit eventually, playing backgammon with Zheng Xi while Mo Guan Shan was lying in the hammock, enjoying the slow swaying and the beach sounds- the hypnotic, lazy rhythm of the waves, the wind in the palm trees, faint voices and laughter carried in the soft breeze. His body felt heavy and lightly at the same time and he savored this little moment of perfect peacefulness in his mind.

After dinner in the hotel restaurant they had another beer outside on the terrace, watching the sky in amiable silence. Jian Yi stretched his back and yawned.

“Woah, I’m full. I think I’m gonna take a walk on the beach.” He looked at Zheng Xi. “Wanna come?”

Zheng Xi seemed rather lazy but a after a look in He Tian and Mo Guan Shan’s direction he decided to come along, not wanting to intrude with the lovebirds. He grunted in agreement and stood to leave. Joan Yi’s face lit up and he jumped from his seat.

“Awesome! See you later!”

 

 

When it was just the two of them Mo Guan Shan scooted closer to He Tian, letting his head fall on He Tian’s shoulder. He Tian let out a surprised snort.

“What about the no-touching-in-public-policy?”

His lips were touching the red strands of hair and he heard a satisfied sigh from Mo Guan Shan.

“Shut up. Right now, I’m too lazy to care.” He snuggled himself closer and He Tian leant his cheek on Mo Guan Shan’s head. “And besides we’re more or less alone here.”

He Tian grinned. “Don’t gimme ideas.”

Mo Guan Shan lifted his head and shot him a warning glare.

Suddenly He Tian’s smug expression changed from surprise to amusement into pure affection, his lips spreading in a warm smile. Mo Guan Shan felt uneasy.

“Why are you staring? Do I have something on my face?”

His hands brushed his cheeks to remove whatever was on his face but He Tian just grinned wider.

“You’ve got freckles.”

“What? No, I don’t!”

Mo Guan Shan groaned annoyed and buried his face in his hands. He sometimes hated to be a fucking ginger. He felt He Tian’s fingers around his wrists, gently pulling them away from his face.

“Yeah, you do.” He Tian pointed on his face. “There. And there and there.”

Mo Guan Shan averted his face, he hated the freckles and thought they would make him ugly but He Tian cupped his cheek and turned his head to look at him. The expression on his face was so full of affection and tenderness and Mo Guan Shan felt something in his chest tighten.

“Fuck Momo, I can’t believe you can get even cuter.”

Mo Guan Shan blushed, he was always embarrassed when He Tian complimented him like that.

“Don’t be so damn cheesy”, he mumbled but involuntarily leant in the touch on his cheek.

“Cute and sexy”, He Tian whispered, and Mo Guan Shan could see how his eyes got darker, making his pulse quicken.

He felt how his whole attention was drawn to the gorgeous man before him, making the world around him vanish as He Tian consumed all his senses like a magnet. He assured himself with a quick glance around that they were alone on the terrace before he closed between them and pressed his lips on He Tian’s soft mouth. His tongue darted over the slightly opened lips and He Tian drew in a sharp breath when Mo Guan Shan caught his lower lip with his teeth, gently nibbling on the sensitive flesh. He licked the inside of He Tian’s lip, knowing that a lot of tongue made He Tian go crazy. He Tian felt how the blood rushed in his cock as he let his tongue meet Mo Guan Shan’s, licking the tip before entering his mouth and letting his tongue roll along Mo Guan Shan’s. Momo groaned in the kiss, his hand was clutching He Tian’s shirt, stroking his chest. He Tian broke the kiss and looked at Mo Guan Shan, fuck he was looking so cute with his ruffled beach hair, brown-golden lusty eyes and that damn freckles. He Tian wanted nothing more than to pound him in the cushions of the worn couch but that would probably be against the no-touching-in-public-rule.

“What do you want me to do?” he asked instead, his voice already husky.

Mo Guan Shan’s eyes locked with his and he hesitated for a moment before he whispered in his ear.

“I want you to jerk me off. Here.”

He Tian’s eyes widened with surprise and a grunt escaped his lips.

“Fuck, you’re killing me”, he growled and looked around.

Aside from some strollers far away the beach was deserted. The sun had begun to set, providing a spectacular view so everybody was hopefully looking in another direction anyway. He lay a beach towel on their laps and looked into Momo’s eyes. Mo Guan Shan nodded, his pupils were huge and his breath shallow in anticipation. His eyelids fluttered when he felt He Tian’s fingers graze over his half hard cock. He lifted his hips and pulled his trunks down, holding the towel up with one hand to hide the suggestive movements below. He Tian wrapped his long fingers around his shaft, making it completely hard with some fierce strokes. Mo Guan Shan bit his lips to prevent a moan from escaping his mouth, his hand desperately grabbing the couch. He hastily looked around, but no one seemed to notice them. It was weird, and he felt a bit perverted but the risk of being caught somehow increased his sensitivity and made the pleasure even stronger, the excitement adding to his arousal. He felt He Tian tense up next to him and guessed that he must be rock hard already in his pants. The picture of He Tian’s big cock made him groan and his throbbing cock grew even harder. He Tian’s thumb skillfully caressed his glans and the sensitive slit and Mo Guan Shan’s lips opened with a silent moan. His hips were moving involuntarily to meet the thrusts, but he forced himself to hold still. He Tian speeded up his strokes, rubbing the tip of his cock, slick with pre-cum and Mo Guan Shan already felt a pressure in his balls and a heat in his belly, knowing he was close. He Tian bit back a moan when he saw how much Momo was fighting to maintain a neutral expression on his face, his eyebrows intensely furrowed, biting his full and shiny lips. Mo Guan Shan’s breath got more ragged and he looked in He Tian’s eyes, seeing pure lust while his hand worked Mo Guan Shan’s cock hard and fast. Some forceful strokes later an overwhelming orgasm hit him, and Mo Guan Shan bent forward and fiercely captured He Tian’s mouth with his own, grunting against his lips as his seed shot into the towel, waves of pleasure washed over him while He Tian’s fingers milked him until no drop of cum was left. Completely out of breath Mo Guan Shan let his head all back on the couch and gave He Tian a blissful smile.

“Woahh…” he sighed and closed his eyes again to fully enjoy the post-orgasmic high. He Tian grinned and wiped his hand with the towel. Mo Guan Shan cleaned himself up and pulled up his trunks, hissing as the fabric touched his still sensitive cock.

“So much for my no-funny-business-in-public-policy”, he said with a crooked smile and looked around, much to his relieve nobody was around.

“Look what you’ve done.”

He Tian pointed down to his crotch where his hard cock tented his pants. Mo Guan Shan licked his lips and checked again that they were alone on the terrace before his hand wandered over to He Tian’s dick and started to stroke it firmly under the sticky towel.

“I’ll take full responsibility”, he said lowly before freeing He Tian’s stiff cock and giving him his first hand-job with an ocean view.

 

 

Just in the moment when He Tian grunted Mo Guan Shan’s name and soaked the towel with his cum, Jian Yi suddenly stopped and watched the sunset. It was a spectacular view, the sun was huge and flaming red, already halfway sunken in the ocean. Small clouds were colored in deep red, pink, rose and golden, warm light was fading into deep aquamarine blue were the first stars showed in the sky.

Zheng Xi noticed after some steps that it had gone suspiciously quiet next to him and turned around. Jian Yi was watching the sky with a marveling and peaceful expression. The golden light colored his cheeks and made his eyes glow, his soft hair slowly moved in the light breeze. It was a rare occasion that he was standing still like this, his face open, serious and attentive. His appearance had changed over the last years. He always had been a cute kid and now his features had grown to a handsome man. He was pretty with an almost feminine quality, with his perfect skin, the blond shiny hair and the delicate nose, his body slender and elegant. Zheng Xi realized he was staring and quickly looked away, his heart beating fast. It had happened more often recently that he found himself unable to avert his gaze from his friend’s face. He felt an odd excitement in his belly that he could not quite place and therefore decided to ignore it.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”, Jian Yi said with a soft voice, a small smile on his lips.

“Yeah”, Zheng Xi answered with a neutral tone, trying to hide his uneasiness, those unfamiliar feelings confused him. Jian Yi had told him once that he felt like Zheng Xi pulling away from him, and he’d been right. Things always had been clear between them, he was Jian Yi’s best friend, bodyguard, secretary and occasional mom but when he’d realized that Jian Yi was feeling a lot more towards him it flustered him more than he was willing to admit. In the back of his head he’d hoped that it was just a crush that would disappear over time but instead something else had formed in the back of his head, his heart and sometimes even in his pants. And Zheng Xi had no idea how to deal with this but it became harder and harder to ignore.

Jian Yi sighed happily and looked at his close-mouthed friend.

“Hey, what’s up? Why the sour face?”, he asked with a light voice.

“It’s nothing”, Zheng Xi mumbled and turned to leave.

“I know exactly how to cheer you up!” Jian Yi jumped over and pulled Zheng Xi in a tight embrace.

“Hey, what are you doing? Let go!” Zheng Xi tried to brush him off with his elbow, but Jian Yi stuck to him like glue.

“I know why you’re sad! The sunset is so romantic, and you have nobody to cuddle. I’ll help you out!”

Jian Yu sounded very satisfied and hugged him even tighter.

“What bullshit are you talking about? Fuck off!”

Zheng Xi was really trying his best to wiggle out of the embrace but apparently Jian Yi hadn’t only got more handsome but also stronger, what the fuck? At some point he decided that it was useless and stopped fighting. He took a deep breath and relaxed a bit, letting himself feel Jian Yi’s warm body. His arms came up to pull Jian Yi even closer, his hair tickling his nose and he could feel Jian Yi’s heartbeat on his chest. He closed his eyes and breathed in the unique smell of Jian Yi, mixed with salt and sunscreen. Jian Yi’s lips lightly brushed his neck, causing a shiver to run down his back. Suddenly his whole body was overly sensitive, his head was feeling dizzy and his stomach was fluttering. He lifted his head and looked in Jian Yi’s bright eyes, big and affectionate. His mind went completely blank as the tension between them grew and he drowned in these shiny eyes. He almost let his body take over and close the gap between them, but something held him back and suddenly his consciousness was back again, shouting at him to cut the shit, what was he thinking hitting it off with his best friend in a fucking romantic scenery? He shook his head like he’d just woke up and his face got hard.

“What the hell are you doing?”, he asked embarrassed, shoving Jian Yi harshly away.

Jian Yi stumbled backwards and looked at him with a puzzled expression.

“Huh? I was just improving your mood. Tsk, you can be so rough sometimes.”

Zheng Xi said nothing, still feeling irritated and flustered by his reaction and the short but very strong temptation to taste those soft lips. He growled and turned around.

“Let’s go back. It’s getting dark anyway.”

Jian Yi looked after him, deeply confused. Why was Zheng Xi acting so weird? He felt that something strange must have just happened but since he knew he wouldn’t get an answer anyway he just shrugged and dismissed it. He’d rather think about the feeling of Zheng Xi hugging him back, his strong body warm in his arms, smelling so fucking good. It was probably just his imagination but for a short second it had felt like Zheng Xi was about to kiss him. Fuck, that would’ve been heaven! But he was sure that his mind was just playing a trick on him, his desire making him imagine things. He sighed and run after Zheng Xi.

“Wait for me!”

He Tian and Mo Guan Shan were still sitting on the terrace, both looking relaxed and happy.

“Hey guys, have you seen the sunset? It was awesome”, Jian Yi greeted them.

“Yeah, we surely enjoyed it”, He Tian said with a wide grin and Mo Guan Shan’s face colored red. “Did you have a nice walk?”

“Yeah, it’s beautiful here. And almost nobody around.”

“Lucky for us”, He Tian laughed.

Mo Guan Shan looked embarrassed away. His gaze fell on Zheng Xi, a frown was on his face and he seemed to be in a shitty mood.

“Hey, what’s with you? Something wrong?”, he asked, and Zheng Xi gave him a dark glare.

“No, nothing. I’m going inside. I’m tired.”

The others looked after him.

“What’s wrong with him?”, He Tian asked Jian Yi.

“I’ve no idea. Maybe the sunset was too romantic.”

He quickly followed Zheng Xi inside. He Tian and Mo Guan Shan looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

“Is it just me or were there some strange vibes between the two?”, He Tian asked. 

Mo Guan Shan shook his head. “I’ve no idea. There definitely was something weird going on. But what the hell, I don’t give a shit to be honest. Those two are way too complicated.”

He Tian chuckled. “Yeah, you’re right.” He kissed Mo Guan Shan on the temple.

“Let’s go inside. I wanna jump in the pool before it gets too dark.”

 

 

 

Jian Yi asked himself why everybody around him was shouting in panic. The floor was moving and swaying, he couldn’t stand properly and all the noise around him was confusing and intimidating. People were running around, hectic and determined, he seemed to be the only one who had no idea what was happening and what he was supposed to do. Suddenly a huge wave towered in front of him and understood that he was on a ship and they had gotten into a storm, waves crashed over them, heavy rain was taking his sight, the wooden planks were slippery and everywhere was water-

Jian Yi awoke with a jolt. His bladder was about to explode, all the water in his dream almost made him pee his pajamas. He cursed under his breath and hurried to the bathroom, slightly disoriented in the unfamiliar apartment. He pissed for what felt like half an hour, honestly glad he hadn’t wet his bed. Deeply relieved he stepped out of the bathroom. He hadn’t turn on the light, it had been too urgent.

He was in the middle of the living room when he suddenly saw a movement in the corner of his eye. There was somebody on the terrace. His whole body froze in shock and his heart stopped cold. He’d heard about vacation burglars, breaking in apartments, robbing the guests and threatening or even killing them. Without a sound he hurried behind the long curtains, his knees weak and his heart pounding like crazy. He forced himself to breath steadily, he had to find out how many there were and how they could overwhelm them. They were four young strong men after all. He peeped on the terrace and froze baffled. The burglar was bathing in the pool? Maybe he decided to enjoy himself before robbing and killing them? But wait, wasn’t this…? Jian Yi’s eyes widened in surprise and his mouth fell open when he realized that there wasn’t a burglar in the pool but He Tian. He let out a shaky breath, relieved that he wouldn’t be the victim of some vacation homicide. But- what in the world was he doing out there, in the middle of the night? Jian Yi looked again, carefully not to be seen. He Tian was sitting on the edge of the pool, his legs dangling in the water. The moon was shining bright, highlighting his toned body and the well built muscles on his torso. He leant back on his hands and his face was looking up. Jian Yi couldn’t quite see his expression but it seemed distorted, was he in pain? One hand came up and touched something between his legs. Jian Yi looked closer and let out a shocked gasp when he realized that the something was nothing else than Mo Guan Shan’s head, bobbing up and down. His thoughts flipped over in his head- what the actual fuck? Mo Guan Shan was giving head to He Tian in their pool?! He didn’t know what he was feeling- he was bewildered, shocked, repelled but to be honest, it also was kind of… interesting. Against his will he looked on the on the terrace again. He Tian was still touching Mo Guan Shan’s head with his hand, his gaze was fixed his crotch and from what Jian Yi could see in the darkness, his lips were parted and the expression on his face concentrated. He said something, and Jian Yi saw Mo Guan Shan’s hand come out of the water and disappear between He Tian spread legs. Seconds later, He Tian’s head fell in his neck and his hand firmly covered his mouth as Mo Guan Shan quickened his movements. A shiver ran all over He Tian’s body as he came, silencing himself with his hand. Mo Guan Shan’ head was still between He Tian’s legs and Jian Yi suddenly saw the very vivid image of He Tian’s cum shooting in Mo Guan Shan’s mouth. He groaned and felt how his cock got hard. His eyes shut when his hand softly brushed the front of his pajamas. This was more than interesting, this was fucking hot! He looked out again and saw He Tian breathing heavily, his perfect torso trembling slightly in the silver light. Mo Guan Shan looked up and quietly said something that made He Tian smile and bow down for a deep kiss.

Jian Yi was glued to the spot. He knew he should leave, now, before he was detected and store the images somewhere deep in his brain, but he found himself unable to move. When he looked out for the next time, He Tian was helping Mo Guan Shan out of the pool and they were coming over to the terrace door, towels casually around their hips. Jian Yi looked around in panic. Shit! There was no chance he could get to his room without being seen! He would be a fucking pervert! His best chance was to stay where he was and melt into the curtain and just hope they wouldn’t look around.

The glass door opened, and he heard He Tian whisper something, making Mo Guan Shan laugh silently. They were entering the dark living room, trying to be as silent as possible. Suddenly there was a loud bang, followed by a hushed curse from He Tian and a barely suppressed giggle from Mo Guan Shan.

“Fucking table”, He Tian winced under his breath.

“Shhh, you’re waking up the others”, Mo Guan Shan whispered amused and hushed He Tian in the direction of their room.

“Ouch, I think I broke my foot”, He Tian muttered. Mo Guan Shan murmured something that Jian Yi couldn’t understand anymore, the door to their room was closed.

When he was alone again, he breathed out all the air he’d been holding. They hadn’t remarked anything, he was pretty sure about that. Jian Yi shook his head to collect himself. What in the fucking hell was that? He’d just wanted to take a piss! He longed for his warm bed (especially since half of it was occupied with Zheng Xi) but waited for some more tensed minutes. Just when he was about to tiptoe to his room, the terrace was suddenly lit up, almost giving him a heart attack. He hurried back in his hide-out in the curtain and froze stiff, but the only thing he could hear was his racing heartbeat. He realized that the light came out of He Tian’s and Mo Guan Shan’s room. A brighter stripe of light was shining on the floor of the terrace what meant that the curtains weren’t drawn completely and so if you would go out there and sneak over… Jian Yi’s head snapped up and he wanted to slap himself, what the fuck was he thinking?! He was sure that peeping on your friends while they’re having sex was definite on the not-okay-list. But fuck… the temptation was just too big and what he’d seen before had been really hot. Controlling his impulses never had been his strength. His mouth was dry, and he knew he would probably hate himself forever, but he just couldn’t resist. Without a sound he sneaked out on the terrace. He’d been right, the curtains weren’t drawn completely and there was a small gap giving a good view on the room. Jian Yi silenced all scolding thoughts and crouched behind the window, cautiously looking inside.

The bedside lamp lit the small room in a warm glow. The bed was positioned in the middle of the room. Mo Guan Shan was lying on the center of the bed, completely naked. He Tian was over him, kissing him passionately and Jian Yi could see their tongues intertwining in their open mouths. He Tian’s naked body was nestled between Mo Guan Shan’s legs and he grinded their crotches together, making Mo Guan Shan moan out. Jian Yi’s breath hitched, and his first impulse was to turn away, but the sight was way too exciting. He already felt himself getting hard again.

Their hands were roaming over their bodies until He Tian was whispering something in Mo Guan Shan’s ear. He nodded and He Tian sat up, giving Jian Yi a good view on his cock, standing long and hard in the air. Jian Yi’s own cock twitched, and he started to stroke himself through his pants. He Tian bent down and fetched a small bottle from the floor, squeezing some of the transparent gel on his hand. He reached down between Mo Guan Shan’s legs and Jian Yi couldn’t see what exactly he was doing, but it caused Mo Guan Shan to close his eyes in pleasure and open his lips for a moan. Jian Yi guessed He Tian was opening him with his fingers and it seemed to turn him on as well, judged from the shallow breath and the intensive stare on Mo Guan Shan’s reactions. Jian Yi gasped as he pulled out his hard cock and slowly stroked his shaft. All doubting voices in his head were silent and he was completely drawn in on what was happening inside.

Eventually He Tian removed his fingers and coated his cock with lube before taking Mo Guan Shan by the hips and positioning himself. Jian Yi already was about to come when he saw their lustful expressions as He Tian slowly entered Mo Guan Shan but forced himself to hold back and stopped moving his hand. This had just begun. When he was completely inside, He Tian started to move his hips, fucking Mo Guan Shan in a slow pace. Mo Guan Shan had his eyes closed, his hands were lying over his face and when He Tian lifted his hips and speeded up his thrusts, he quickly bit his hand to silence his moans. His body was shaken with every push and the whole bed started to move. He Tian’s movements got harder when he saw Mo Guan Shan’s reaction and Jian Yi could see the muscles on his firm ass as he penetrated Mo Guan Shan deep and forceful, making him gasp and squirm. After a short while He Tian grabbed one of Mo Guan Shan’s legs and pulled it up, so that Mo Guan Shan was lying on his side and their legs were scissoring. He was facing the window now, providing Jian Yi had a perfect view of He Tian’s long cock sliding in and out Mo Guan Shan’s tight hole, while Mo Guan Shan’s cock stood up hard in the air. The penetration seemed to add to the pleasure because Mo Guan Shan buried his face in the pillow and He Tian looked almost like in pain with wide open lips and furrowed brows. Jian Yi’s hand was working fast on his cock and he felt himself getting close. He had never spent much attention on Mo Guan Shan’s appearance and was pleasantly surprised by his lean yet muscular body, pink nipples perking up, legs and arms well defined, his cock thick and shiny. And He Tian- well he was just sex on legs, Jian Yi had noticed that before, but seeing him in action was indescribable hot. Jian Yi watched through lust-hooded eyes how Mo Guan Shan started to jerk himself off. Jian Yi tried to match his thrusts with the movements of Mo Guan Shan’s hand and soon felt his orgasm building in his balls. Suddenly Mo Guan Shan’s body spasmed and streaks of white cum shot out of his cock, all over the bed and his chest, milliseconds later He Tian bent forward with a loud groan that made Jian Yi come so hard he saw stars as he firmly stroked his twitching cock until the last drop was milked out.

He fell back on his heels, completely out of breath. He Tian and Mo Guan Shan were collapsed on the bed, also panting hard, their sweaty bodies entangled. They looked satisfied and exhausted and He Tian grinned at something Mo Guan Shan murmured with a smile on his lips. Jian Yi had never seen him so carefree and loosened before and he began to understand now why He Tian liked him that much. When his heartbeat had calmed a bit, he took some deep breaths and winced as he felt the squishy mess he had made in his hand. It dawned him that he really just had an overwhelming orgasm watching his friends fuck. Suddenly he became very aware of the cool night air surrounding his half naked body, crouching alone on the terrace, making him feel a bit embarrassed. With his clean hand he quickly pulled up his pants and sneaked soundless to the bathroom to wash away the cum before returning to his bed.

 

 

 

Zheng Xi awoke when he felt something move next to him. Damn double bed. He would check the next time if there were two separate beds before agreeing to share a room with Jian Yi. It had taken him forever to fall asleep, he was way to aware of the clam breathing and the warm presence of Jian Yi next to him but eventually the distant murmur of the ocean had soothed him in deep slumber. He pretended to be still fast asleep and hoped that Jian Yi had just shifted in his sleep. But he noticed a subtle nervous energy radiating from Jian Yi, he must be wide awake. With a groan he checked the time on his phone. 3.24am. Too damn early.

With a defeated sigh, he asked “Can’t sleep?”

Jian Yi answered with a neutral voice. “No. I’m thinking.”

“That’s rare.”

Zheng Xi lay on his side to look at his friend. He hoped he could just calm him with some chatter and go back to sleep.

“What about?”

His voice was still a bit slurred from sleeping and his eyes slowly adjusted to the silvery light shining through the high windows. It was silent for some moments and Zheng Xi was about drifting back to sleep when he heard Jian Yi’s calm voice.

“Sex.”

The answer took a while to soak in his fogged mind, but then his eyes snapped open and he stared at Jian Yi. What had he just said?

“… what?”, he stammered, hoping he’d misheard.

But Jian Yi just stared at the ceiling and repeated with a completely neutral voice.

“Sex.”

Zheng Xi was flabbergasted. He opened his mouth but had no clue what to say and closed it again. In the silence his mind was racing.

“Don’t say randomly weird stuff like that”, he muttered eventually, hoping not to show how Jian Yi was embarrassing him.

But Jian Yi didn’t seem impressed at all and just shrugged, his gaze still on the ceiling.

“Why? You never think about sex?”

Zheng Xi was taken aback, what kind of nut question was that now?

“Well, yes, but….” He paused unsure. “I would never talk about it.”

Jian Yi turned on his side, facing him. In the moonlight his skin and hair looked white and delicate, almost translucent and smooth like porcelain. His expression was serious.

“Why not?”

Zheng Xi lay on his back again  and now it was his turn to examine the ceiling. This conversation was getting pretty weird.

“Because uhm… because…” he searched for the right words. “Because it’s embarrassing and awkward to talk about stuff like that.”

Jian Yi just watched him. “Even with your best friend?”

“Especially with your best friend!”

Zheng Xi looked at Jian Yi and tried to understand what in the world had gotten into him, dragging him into strange talks in the middle of the night. Nobody said something for the next minutes and Zheng Xi hoped profoundly Jian Yi had fallen back to sleep again when he heard his quiet voice.

“When you think about sex, what are you thinking about?”

Zheng Xi squeezed his eyes shut, he was not off the hook, damnit.

“Fuck, why do you wanna even know? That’s gross!”

Jian Yi was watching him with big, innocent eyes.

“I’m just curious.”

Zheng Xi groaned. “Okay, when I tell you you’ll shut up?”

Jian Yi nodded. “Promise.”

Zheng Xi looked back on the ceiling and tried to think of something to say but his head was completely empty. He cleared his throat.

“I don’t know. I… I just think of people having sex. All kinds of sex.” He hesitated before he muttered lowly, “And sometimes of me having sex with someone.”

He felt his cheeks heat up and closed his eyes. Even he hadn’t given any details he felt like he’d revealed way too much. He heard Jian Yi breathing next to him and felt his gaze on his hot skin. There was no way he was telling him more, especially not that lately he caught himself dreaming of white hair and fair skin, slender fingers touching him everywhere. He felt the same tingling tension grow in him as on their walk earlier and in his confused state, he decided it was better to do nothing than something wrong and lay completely still.

He jolted when he suddenly felt a hand on his chest. His eyes snapped to Jian Yi, watching him with an intensive stare. The hand on his chest was warm and light and Zheng Xi was sure Jian Yi must feel his racing heartbeat underneath. He swallowed hard, his mouth felt completely dry. Behind his stoic face there were a million thoughts and emotions like a whirlwind. He could pretend nothing happened and roll over, forget about the whole strange incident. Or he could… just go along this road. Shut up the worries and doubts and for once in his life let his heart (in this case his dick) make the decisions.

 

 

 

Jian Yi’s body was completely tensed up. He had been bold before but now he wasn’t drunk or had any other excuse. His questions about sex had obviously flustered Zheng Xi but he looked so good in his tight undershirt and the bronzed skin against the white sheets he found himself unable to fight the urge to touch him. He held his breath and was sure to get kicked out of the bed when he felt Zheng Xi’s warm hand suddenly cover his own. He turned his head and their eyes locked, and even in the twilight Jian Yi could see the glow in Zheng Xi’s gray eyes. With a soft pressure Jian Yi’s hand was slowly pushed down over Zheng Xi’s chest and his firm belly until it reached the waistband of his boxers. A small stripe of skin was cool and smooth to his touch and Jian Yi could feel the heartbeat trembling on the exposed skin. Zheng Xi’s gaze was determined and insecure at the same time when he pushed Jian Yi’s hand further down. Jian Yi’s breath hitched when he felt the bulge in Zheng Xi’s boxers that was getting harder in his hands. He gulped and touched it gently, making Zheng Xi groan silently at the touch. He almost didn’t dare to breath as he started to stroke Zheng Xi’s cock more firmly, biting his lip as the flesh grew harder and harder under his touches. He felt his own erection in his pants, the feeling of Zheng Xi’s cock in his hand and the lustful expression on his face was better than anything he’d ever imagined. Zheng Xi moaned as Jian Yi’s hand moved faster. He looked at Jian Yi and turned around to face him, causing him to stop and sat up in the bed. With slow movements he pulled his boxers down and his shirt over his head, throwing both on the floor.

Jian Yi couldn’t prevent a small moan when he saw Zheng Xi’s beautiful, strong body bathed in the moonlight, gaping at his big and perfect cock, making his pants painfully tight. His mind was blank and all he could do was stare at his best friend. Zheng Xi leant over so their noses were almost touching. He was breathing shallow and his eyes were half-lidded when he closed the gap and tentatively kissed Jian Yi on the mouth. Jian Yi gasped at the sensation of the soft and full lips, tasting like Zheng Xi and closed his eyes. His hands hesitantly stroked the smooth back and he shuddered as he felt Zheng Xi’s tongue on his lips, asking for more. He opened his mouth and their tongues met tentatively, licking and tasting one another. Jian Yi opened his mouth a bit more, letting Zheng Xi’s tongue enter him and intertwine with his own.

He felt Zheng Xi’s hand on his belly and gentle fingers sliding under his shirt, stroking his chest. When Zheng Xi accidently brushed one nipple he sighed in pleasure. His shirt was suddenly gone, and Zheng Xi’s tongue caressed his nipple, his teeth grazing over the hard bud, making him gasp and squirm, fuck he was sensitive there. His cock brushed Zheng Xi’s torso and his hips bucked up to find more friction. He was panting now, and his body felt so hot like it was on fire. Zheng Xi pulled down his pajama pants and kissed Jian Yi again, rolling on top of him. Their completely naked bodies were touching, and their hands were groping and stroking every inch of glowing skin they could reach.

The slippery, hard cocks were grinding on each other, the sensation made Jian Yi almost lose his mind. He kissed Zheng Xi passionate, their tongues greedy and hot. When he suddenly felt Zheng Xi’s hand grabbing his cock, his head fell back in the pillow and he let our a barely muffled moan, being completely overwhelmed by the feeling of Zheng Xi’s strong fingers stroking him firmly. He wouldn’t last long, that was clear. Soon his hands clutched the bed sheets, he was whimpering in pleasure and felt a strong heat pooling in his belly.

“I’m… I’m close”, he whispered, and Zheng Xi increased his speed and kissed Jian Yi forceful when he came with a loud moan, shooting his cum over Zheng Xi’s hand and all over his own chest. With ragged breath he opened his eyes and looked up in Zheng Xi’s face, glowing with desire. Still high from his orgasm he reached down and firmly grabbed the big cock to jerk Zheng Xi off, savoring every moan, every gasp coming out of the parted lips. Zheng Xi didn’t take long to mix his cum with the white streaks on Jian Yi’s belly, grunting loud.

His sweaty body collapsed next to Jian Yi. For some moments nothing was to be heard but the sound of strained breathing, both enjoying the blissful afterglow. Jian Yi felt like he was in heaven, this evening had brought more than one pleasant surprise. Zheng Xi looked at him, still a bit out of breath. The expression on his face was relaxed and he gave Jian Yi a small smile. Jian Yi turned to his side and smiled back. One hand came up to gently stroke Zheng Xi’s cheek. They looked into each other’s eyes for some time, before Zheng Xi bent forward and placed a tender kiss on Jian Yi’s forehead. Jian Yi turned around and snuggled himself against Zheng Xi. He sighed when he felt Zheng Xi’s arms hug him tightly, pulling him closer. Zheng Xi’s warm breath was stroking his neck as he fell in an exhausted, satisfied slumber.

 

 

Streaks of bright sunlight were piercing his eyes the next morning and Zheng Xi opened them with a grunt. His gaze fell out of the window where the sun was already standing high. Automatically his hand searched for his phone and his eyes widened. It was already 10.30am! They had overslept breakfast and checkout was in about an hour. He groaned and put his phone back on the night stand. His eyes fell on the other side of the bed, where Jian Yi was spread out on his belly. He was naked, the sheet covered him to the waist and his hair was a blond mess on the pillow. Zheng Xi’s eyes wandered over the perfect skin and the curve of Jian Yi’s ass, tightly wrapped by the thin white fabric. He had never noticed before that Jian Yi’s ass cheeks were small, firm and round, and that they would probably fit perfectly in his hands. Suddenly his mouth watered, and he felt his cock harden. A rustle next to him snapped out of his stare and he quickly covered his erection with his hands. He wasn’t ready for all this! Jian Yi turned around and faced him, his eyes sleepy and his hair adorably ruffled.

“G’d morning”, he mumbled, slurring the words. “Slept well?”

Zheng Xi nodded and looked at him. Jian Yi’s eyes were warm, and his lips spread into a small smile. “You okay?”

Zheng Xi felt himself smile back. “Yeah.”

Jian Yi looked out of the window. “Fuck, what time is it?”

“It’s already 10.30. We missed breakfast.”

Jian Yi groaned. “What? No! I’m fucking hungry!”

He sat up and grimaced as he touched his sticky chest. Zheng Xi saw a blush creep upon his cheeks and ears, and damn that shouldn’t look so cute.

“Well, erm… for last night.” Jian Yi mumbled and looked shyly at Zheng Xi. “Thanks.”

Zheng Xi swallowed. “Yeah, that was… good. I think.”

Some seconds of silence stretched between them before Jian Yi jumped out of the bed, his energy level perking up again.

“I need a shower. And then I need something to eat.”

Zheng Xi got up too and fished his boxers from the floor. Jian Yi gave him a last grin before leaving their room. Zheng Xi sighed, relieved that it wasn’t very awkward between them and went out on the terrace. He Tian was sunbathing in the pool and Mo Guan Shan sat in reading in the shadow.

“Morning”, Zheng Xi mumbled.

He sincerely hoped that they hadn’t heard anything last night.

He Tian grinned at him. “Morning. You’re late. Slept well?”

Mo Guan Shan just grunted a greeting from behind his comic.

“Yeah, I slept like the dead.”

Zheng Xi went to the end of the terrace, overlooking the ocean. It was going to be a beautiful day, clear and bright and he felt a light breeze stroking his skin. He closed his eyes and listened to the waves, a smile on his lips and felt a peaceful ease spreading in his chest. Yeah, it had been good. Whatever that meant.

 

 

The boys parted in front of the train station. He Tian lay an arm around Mo Guan Shan’s shoulders and pulled him close as soon as they headed to their apartment. Jian Yi looked after them, he was a bit jealous of their shared flat. Sudden images of what he had seen the night before made his ears heat up and he envied them for their happy relationship. Zheng Xi cleared his throat and fiddled with the strap of his backpack.

“You go home now?”

Jian Yi looked at him and nodded. “Yeah, I think so. What about you?”

Zheng Xi shrugged. Something in him didn’t want the weekend to end yet.

“Yeah, probably.” He paused. “Your mom’s home?”

Jian Yi shook his head. “Nah, I don’t think so. She’s working the weekend.”

His tone was light, but Zheng Xi knew it was the kind of voice Jian Yi used when he didn’t want to talk about something and avoid any questions. He nodded curtly and remained silent for some seconds.

“You want me to keep you company?”

The question had slipped over his lips before he could stop it. Jian Yi looked at him, surprise on his face. His mouth spread into a wide grin and his eyes sparkled with joy and something darker.

“Yeah. I’d love that.”

Zheng Xi felt his heartbeat quicken and an excited heat in his belly. He smiled at Jian Yi.

“Let’s go then.”

 

 


End file.
